


Broken Love

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [11]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Broken Love

A few days had passed since the night of the hotel. You still had aches and pains in places you didn’t know could hurt. Your thighs had deep purple bruises from when Alex bit you. You were finally back at the house. The country air flowed through the house with the scent of the freshly bloomed wildflowers. The puppies were playing and yapping in the distance.

It was almost time to finally allow them all to run free again. Alex was worried the pups would get killed or eaten by some wild animal so you had to pin them in until they were older. They were such beautiful pups. The mother, Luna, was a mix breed. She looked like a shepherd, collie, terrier type thing. She was so gorgeous with her blue eyes and long black and brown fur. The pups took after her, except one. He was a pistol. Alex named him Ivar. Ivar was wild looking. He looked more like a wolf than anything. We had decided to keep two of the puppies and of course, Luna. She had a litter of six and we had finally placed homes for all but one of them. You had decided to keep the runt of the litter, Sage, for yourself. You had to hand feed her as the other pups would push her away and try to crush her. She also had a slightly different coat than Luna, and her eyes were a silvery light green, the most unusual eyes you had ever seen. And of course, Alex chose to keep Ivar. You really had no idea who the father of the pups was, for all you knew it could very well be a wolf.

Alex had gone into town to visit with his friends and boy did you need the alone time. That man was wearing you out lately. You loved every minute of it, but your poor body needed a rest. You had no idea how he wasn’t sore as four to five times a day is fantastic, just tiring.

You stood at the sink, waiting for the water to turn warm and began filling it with the dirty dishes. Once the water was warm enough and the sink was full, you lazily scrubbed the tableware as you gazed out the window in a trance, watching a storm roll in. You started to think back on that day. The day Marco told you Alex cheated. The day your heart broke into a million pieces. The day you left him.

_***Daydream*** _

You laid on your bed in your fifth story apartment, hugging your pillow tight as you watched raindrops crash gently into the window pane. You laid there thinking of him, missing him. The steady stream of droplets hitting the window lulled you into a deep sleep. Your slumber was interrupted by uneasy dreams you couldn’t remember. Thunder cracked in the distance, stirring your sleep. You slowly woke as hunger pains took over your mind.

‘Did I really just sleep until noon?’ You questioned yourself strolling to the kitchen. The fridge had food, you just didn’t feel like eating. You hadn’t heard from Alex in two days and that wasn’t like him. Even if he couldn’t call or face time with you, he would at least text. You had tried to call him, but he never answered. Your eyes welled up with tears, hoping nothing horrible had happened to him. You decided to watch television. You tucked your legs under you, grabbed your favorite couch pillow and flipped on the TV. Of course, there was nothing on and none of the recorded programs piqued your interest. Finally, you just decided to shut the stupid thing off and turn on the radio to listen to a CD you had just burned. Kashmir by Led Zeppelin blared through the apartment. Slowly, you danced with yourself, singing softly. Your eyes closed and you swayed as the music flowed through your soul. You thought of how you would dance seductively for Alex when he came back from Ireland and what you would wear. A smile spread across your face. Your trance got interrupted by the phone ringing. You ran to the bedroom, picking it up and answering without even looking to see who it was.

“Alex! Is that you?” You excitedly said.

“No, Y/N. It’s Marco. Alex doesn’t know I’m calling you. I have to tell you something. Are you sitting down?” He said sounding concerned.

Your heart sunk to the pit of your stomach. “I-is Alex okay, Marco?” You hesitated.

Marco sighed. “Yes. Alex is fine. He’s just...” He paused. “He’s been on an alcohol binge. You know how that goes. He’s been missing you like crazy but...”

“What Marco! Just tell me.” You pleaded.

“Well, we went out a few nights ago and Alex got hammered. He was so shitfaced. He started talking to one of the extras who just happened to be at the bar.” He sighed.

“Oh God. No!” You started sobbing.

“I tried to stop him. He just wouldn’t listen. He ended up taking her back to his place. The next day he said he woke up and she was there. He didn’t remember anything about that night, but he still knew he had sex with her.” He sounded worried.

Your hands trembled, uncontrollable sobs had you doubled over. “I’m going to be sick Marco. What am I going to do? How could he do this?” You dropped the phone, running to the bathroom. All you could do was dry heave as you hadn’t eaten all day. You could hear Marco screaming from the phone laying on the floor in the living room.

“Y/N! Y/N! Answer me!” He bellowed.

You rinsed your mouth out and splashed cool water on your face and neck and went back to the phone. Marco was still screaming for you.

“I’m here Marco.” You whispered.

“I’m so sorry Y/N. I wanted you to kn...” You heard his trailer door crash open and Alex yelling.

“Why were you calling her name Marco!?” He screamed.

“I called her man. I had to tell her.” Marco lashed back.

“WHAT. THE. FUCK?! Why? Give me the phone.” Alex scoffed as he ripped the phone from Marco’s hand.

“Mus? Mus? My love. Please. I’m sorry.” Alex pleaded. “I didn’t realize what I was doing. I was so drunk. I don’t even remember getting back home.”

You were broken. Your face was blank, body and soul numb. You slowly blinked and replied. “We are done Alex.” And hung up the phone.

You slumped down on the couch, tears streaming from your eyes. Just then, Babe I’m Gonna Leave you by Led Zeppelin came on. You sobbed into the couch cushion. You felt so alone. You knew there was a possibility of this happening, but never dreamed it would.  
Your phone rang. It was Alex. You just couldn’t talk to him right now and let it go to voicemail. Your phone started blowing up with texts. You didn’t know what to do. You wanted to talk to him but you wanted to be left alone. You wanted answers but you didn’t care. You didn’t think this would ever happen but yet you did.

‘He’s just like all the others.’ You wept. ‘I knew it all along.’

Your phone rang again, it was Marco. You answered. “Hi.” Your voice quivered.

“Are you okay Y/N?” He asked.

“No. What did she look like Marco? Tell me. I need to know.” You snarled.

“I-I don’t see...” He croaked.

“You don’t see what? Why I need to know? What I am up against? What was so special about this whore that he needed to cheat on me?” You snapped.

“It’s not that. I don’t see why you want to tear yourself apart. I know what you are going to do.” Marco cautioned.

“Please, just tell me. I need to know.” You sassed. Marco described her to you in some detail.

“Is she thin?” You said plainly.

“Please don’t do this to yourself.” He pleaded.

“IS. SHE. THIN!?” You screamed into the phone.

He sighed. “Yes.”

“Well, I guess I know where I stand now.” Your voice monotone as tears slid from your eyes.

“He loves you so much. I know he didn’t mean to do this. It just got out of hand.” His voice low. “He hates me now. I don’t blame him. But I thought you should know. I’m sorry, Y/N. I really am. Shit!”

You heard his trailer door fling open again. Alex screamed, “Fuck Marco! Why? I was going to tell her. I needed to do it in person. Why man? Why?” You heard skin on skin contact.

“Jesus Christ Alex! How are they going to cover that up?” Marco roared. “You better hope you didn’t just break a vessel in my eye!”

Alex sobbed. “She won’t answer my calls or texts. I can’t lose her man. I can’t.”

“I know Alex. I know.” He consoled him.

“Wait, who are you talking to? Is that Y/N?” He said as he grabbed the phone from Marco’s hand. “Baby? Please talk to me.”

“I can’t Alex. I’ve never been what you truly wanted. I will never be like her.” You said flatly.

“Fuck Marco. You just stay away from me from now on!” He roared.

“I love you. Please?” He begged.

“No. You don’t. I have to go. Goodbye Alex.” You whispered and hung up the phone.

_***Daydream ends*** _

You had just finished drying and putting away the dishes. You wiped a tear from your eye, at the painful memories. The smell of fresh rain invaded your senses. You decided the rest of your chores could wait until you watched the storm. The cool breeze swept across your cheeks as you made your way to the porch swing. The crack of lightning lit up the countryside as thunder rumbled and shook the house. You laid your head back against the headrest and closed your eyes, listening to the sweet sounds of Thor. Your thoughts were invaded once again by the memories of the past.

_***Daydream*** _

You turned your phone off, threw it across the room and screamed. How could he? Marco said she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. He described her as having huge tits and a ‘Phat’ ass. You decided you would just go lay in your bed since your couch wasn’t comforting. Luckily you had the next four days off due to minor construction going on in your building where you work. You spent the next day in bed, only leaving to get water and use the restroom. After the second day, you decided you probably should take some of your anxiety medication since you just couldn’t stop having panic attacks and crying. You gave the medicine time to kick in and hopped into the shower. You started to feel numb, finally.

‘Maybe I can get some stuff done around here without collapsing.’ You thought as you ran your soapy fingers through your hair.

You leaned into the scalding hot water watching it turn your skin a dark pink. Slowly you washed, wishing your cares would flow down the drain along with everything else. Once all the soap was washed off, you climbed from the tub to dry off. You wrapped your hair in a towel and your body in another. You were on your way to your bedroom when you heard a sniffle in the living room. You grabbed the bat by the kitchen door and eased your way into the room. Alex sat on the couch crying.

“What are you doing here? I thought I told you we are done.” You seethed with a white-hot anger brewing in your belly.

“Please, hear me out.” Alex begged. “I-I kno...” You cut him off.

What!? What do you know Alex? Hmm?” You angrily scoffed. “I told you we are done! Why are you here? To beg for forgiveness? Why do you deserve it? You know how I have been treated in the past and you still did it. You still did exactly what they did. You still broke my heart.”

Your words stung him. He hung his head, wiping his eyes. He was also broken. All you wanted to do was run to him and hug him but you couldn’t forgive this. Not after everything you had given him. Your heart was his, forever, or so you thought. You thought he wanted it. You guessed not.

Finally, he looked up to you and whispered. “I love you. Please?”

“If you love me, you would have never done this! Ever! Now get out!” You sneered.

“You know what? Fine. Fuck you. I’ll leave. You never want to see me again? Fine. Just fuck you.” He screamed. “I don’t need your whore ass anyway.”

Your mouth fell open, tears fell from your eyes. Alex’s face dropped as soon as he said that.

“Get out now.” You whispered. “Just leave. You can go back to her. I’m sure she will take you.”

“Maybe I will. I came back early to beg you to come back and this is what I get. Fuck that. I can have anyone I want. And you know it.” He snapped.

“I know. I’ve always known. I was just waiting for you to do this to me.” You mumbled. “I’ve always known you were like the others. It just took you longer to show your true self. I’m going to go change. You should be gone when I come back to this room. Goodbye Alex.”

A frown grew on his face, tears fell from his eyes. He just nodded and picked up some of his things he needed from the apartment. You left the living room, leaving him to walk out the door and leave your life for good.

You slammed your bedroom door, threw yourself on the bed and scream cried into your pillow. You didn’t want to live anymore. Your friend Lissy was out of the country visiting her family so you had no one to talk to. You heard the front door close. All you could do was lay there and sob. You cried until you couldn’t cry any longer and drifted off to sleep as you held your tear-stained pillow.

_***Daydream ends*** _

The storm had passed. A rainbow hung in the sky right above the trees in the distance. You decided you should start in on your other chores. You separated your clothes into piles according to their wash cycles. You put the necessary items and clothes and decided to go vacuum. The mind-numbing memories slowly took over your senses once more.

_***Daydream*** _

It had been almost a month since you seen or talked to Alex. You missed him so much but you didn’t want to be the one that broke. You didn’t want to be hurt again. You had taken your clothes to the laundry mat and was on your way back home. Your mind raced. All you could do was think. Think about him.

‘If he would just break and call or text or something, I might take him back.’ You thought, wishing with all your heart.

Slowly you ascended up your five floors of stairs, lugging the huge laundry bag behind you. Alex always carried them for you. He was always there. Your eyes filled with tears. You finally got to your floor and noticed a package sitting on the floor next to your door. You dropped the heavy bag to pick up the package. It was from Alex. You sighed as you turned the key and opened the door. You put the package on the kitchen counter and took your laundry to your room. Casually, you found your way to the kitchen and back to the package. You open the red box finding a sweet little mouse figurine. There was a note.

**Y/N,**

**I saw this and thought of you. I know you don’t want to see or hear from me again, but you will always be my Lille Mus. I really do love you and never meant to break your heart. I hope one day you can forgive me. If you ever need me, please call or text me. I will be here for you. Always.**

**Love Always,**

**Alex**

Tears fell from your eyes, staining your cheeks. ‘Why did he do this to me?’ You sobbed quietly.

A sound came from the living room. You wiped the tears from your face and grabbed your handy dandy baseball bat. You crept quietly to the door, peeking in. Alex sat on the couch, crying. Your heart sank to your stomach. You wanted to run to him and hug him tight. He looked up at you, his eyes puffy and bloodshot.

“What are you doing here Alex?” You mumbled.

“I needed to see you. I needed to see if you were okay.” He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Your heart broke. You hated seeing him crying and in pain. “I need you. My life has been hell. I can’t think of anything else but you. Please, just talk to me.”

Your bottom lip quivered as you held back your tears. “Why? Why Alex?” You cried.

“I don’t know. I was stupid. I was drunk. I just wanted you with me and I was just so alone. I didn’t intend on sleeping with her. I just wanted someone to talk to. And then it just happened.” He confessed.

“Then why didn’t you fucking call me?! You can talk to me any time you want! I was always there for you!” You screamed, your face red and burning with anger.

“I know baby. I don’t know why I did it.” He stuttered.

“I loved you Alex. You had my heart. You had all of me. And you just stomped on it. How can I forgive that?” You sobbed so hard your legs gave way, crashing you to the floor.

Alex ran to you, hugging you close. He whispered in your ear. “I love you too. You do have my heart. You do have all of me. I don’t expect you to forgive me. But I would like you to. You are my heart. Always.” He rested his forehead on your shoulder and sobbed.

You couldn’t say anything. You just sat there on the floor, feeling his arms around you once more, feeling safe and secure. Oh, how you had missed this.

“Do you want me to leave?” He said hesitantly. “I just needed to see you.”

You took in a deep breath and whispered. “No. Please don’t go. I-I need you too. I always have.”

You turned your face to him, looking him deep in his eyes. You could see the sorrow and guilt. You knew he was telling the truth. His hand ran up your back and into your hair as he wet his lips. You slid your hand across his jawbone, up into his hair as you tickled the shell of his ear with your thumb. You pull his head down, kissing him gently. Alex deepened the kiss, his tongue lapped at your lips. You tugged on his hair as you allowed his tongue to probe your mouth. His hand gingerly slid under your shirt to cup your breast.

He broke the passion filled kiss. “Are we good? Will you take me back?” He questioned, leaning his forehead against yours.

“I will. Please don’t break me again. I won’t take you back if you do.” You quietly said.

He cupped your head in his hands, placing a soft kiss upon your lips. “I promise.” He assured.

You turned to face him, a leg on each side of him. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as you laid your head on his chest. Alex ran his long fingers through your hair, wrapped an arm around your lower back and pulled you into him. You wrapped your legs around his waist, getting more comfortable. You ran your nails up and down his back, sending chills through his soul. Increasingly you became aware of the monster growing in his pants. Your fingers found their way to the hem of his shirt, delicately pulling it up and over his head. Softly you feathered your fingers across his broad shoulders and down his chest. Alex’s breath became heavy with lust.

“Are you sure you want to do this Mus?” He said, searching your face hopefully.

Slowly you unbuttoned your shirt, exposing your supple breasts. “Yes.” You whispered as you removed your bra.

Alex licked and bit his bottom lip as if he had never seen you before. He cupped your breasts, drawing one to his mouth to suck in a nipple. You gasp and throw your head back at the pleasure. You missed this, his mouth, just him. Your hands grabbed handfuls of his luscious brown locks, tugging roughly. You unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He snaked his arm around the small of your back to sit up and lay you on the floor. He unzipped your pants, pulling them from your hips and down your legs. He leaned over you, holding himself up with his arms. His lips crashed down on yours, devouring your bottom lip, sucking ever so lightly. Your hands slithered down his sides to his ass. You slid your hands into his boxers and squeezed his ass.

“Umpfh.” He moaned in your mouth. Quickly, he pulled down his pants releasing the monster within. God how you missed it, how it felt inside you.

Alex knelt between your legs and grasped your hips. He lined himself up with you, sinking his thick cock deep inside you. You both moan out in the pure pleasure of the feeling of each other again. You know your body craved for him for so long, from what it looked like, so did his. He thrust upwards, hitting your sweet spot over and over again. You tried to find something to grab onto to contain your pleasure, but there was nothing. He wrapped his arm around your lower back, laying on top of you. His hips rocking quickly with yours. Your walls crashed around his cock as you squirted all down your ass. Alex pumped harder and faster. Your nails dug into his shoulders. Alex hissed in pain and pleasure.

“I’ve missed you...” He grunted as your walls milked him. “so fucking much.” He groaned.

“Shut up and fuck me!” You demanded.

“Jesus Kristus, Lille Mus! Du er så fucking stramt. Skrig for mig. Sig mig, du er min.” He growled, pushing himself fully inside your pussy over and over. **((Jesus Christ, little mouse! You are so fucking tight. Scream for me. Tell me you're mine.))**

“Shut the fuck up Alex.” You snarled, squeezing your walls as hard as you could around his cock. “Just fuck me!”

Alex’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Fuck!” He grunted as you dug your nails into his shoulder and came all over his balls. His arm began to falter, his body grew rigid. His hips slapped against yours quickly. His cock twitched inside you as it began to swell.

“Harder Alex!” You rasped. “Harder!”

“Fuck! Shit! Fuck!” He moaned as he came deep inside you, coating your walls with his seed.

“Oh, God!” You wailed. Your body tingled, toes curled, your vision became white and blurry. You squeezed his waist with your legs, keeping him in you fully until your wave of heaven subsided. He fell on top of you panting. His face resting in the crook of your neck.

“When did you get so demanding?” He huffed into your neck.

“I have always been that way. I’ve never let you see it though.” You smirked.

“Well bring it out more often. I loved it.” He smirked, planting a kiss on your neck.

“So, what are we going to do next love?” You said. You both giggled.

“You will see Mus. You will see.” He whispered as he rolled over pulling you on top of him.

_***Daydream ends*** _

You were pulled out of your trance with the sound of Alex’s car pulling up the driveway. The door flung open as Alex rushed to you. His hands grabbed your ass cheeks and he pulled you close, kissing you hard. He had been drinking with the guys for quite some time. The alcohol permeated your lips.

“We need you!” He growled against your mouth. “We need you now.”

“Who wants me more my love? You or Ivar?” You said seductively.

“Ivar.” He grunted, latching his mouth to your neck.

“Mkay my king. I must do one thing though. Wait for me in the bedroom. I’ll be right there.” You commanded.

“What are we going to do Mus?” He slurred.

“You will see, baby. You will see.” You smirked as you watched him stumble to the bedroom.


End file.
